starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void campaign quotations/Purifier missions
Forbidden Weapon Before Mission *'Artanis': Glacius facility. Within lies the greatest weaponry the empire ever developed. *'Karax': It is the site of the Purifier revival program. *'Rohana': Purifiers? The forbidden weapon? They were sealed away by the Conclave, never to be restored. *'Karax': The ancient Purifiers are not kept here, preserver. They are still locked away. Here, on Glacius, our researchers have been developing prototype weaponry inspired by that ancient technology. *'Rohana': You speak above your caste, Khalai... This is unimaginable heresy. *'Artanis': We are outmatched by Amon's forces and facing annihilation. If this technology may help us, we will use it. Arrival at Glacius *'Karax': The Tal'darim, here! They are attacking the facility! *'Artanis': Amon has unleashed his servants... Ready our warriors! Conversation with Karax *'Karax': Welcome, Hierarch. *'Karax': The Purifier weaponry that has been researched here could prove to be a valuable addition to our arsenal. *'Artanis': That is what I am hoping... Is there any merit to Rohana's fears? *'Karax': The Khalai on Glacius have prototyped the technology with successful results. It is said that these experimentations are no different than the templar they are replication of. A byproduct of quantum predictive analytics. *'Artanis': They were and are only still machines. Do not give them such credence, Karax. *'Karax': We too are machine of a biological nature. I often marvel of the architecture, the design, the careful construction of our form, our machinery. The xel'naga forged us as we forged the original Purifiers. Conversation with Rohana *'Rohana': The Tal'darim... They have not be seen since the Aeon of Strife, before the protoss were united by the Khala's light. *'Artanis': I am afraid they returned some time ago, Rohana. We thought them fanatical servants of the xel'naga for years, but in truth they had enslaved themselves to Amon. *'Rohana': Why would any being willingly follow Amon? *'Artanis': That is unclear. The Tal'darim call themselves the Chosen. What Amon has chosen them for, we do not know. They are dangerous foes who have helped forge the hybrid and shed blood in the name of our great enemy. *'Rohana': Protoss turned upon protoss... The Dae'Uhl demands retribution for such offense. They must be destroyed. *'Artanis': If it is their fate... it shall be. Conversation with Vorazun *'Vorazun': Our scouts are reporting Amon's forces conquering system after system. We must choose our plan of attack carefully, Hierarch. *'Vorazun': I have receive word from our scouts. It seems Amon's forces are dividing to conquer separate parts of the sector at once. *'Vorazun': The rulings of the Conclave mean nothing to the Nerazim. We must discard the past divisions to pursue the future. *'Vorazun': Every course of action we can take will come at a price. *'Vorazun': What would the Conclave think of dark templar weaponry? Surely they would have banned it too. Before Mission *'Karax': If we are to obtain the purifier technology, then we must move quickly. The Tal'darim are preparing fire upon the facility. The Mission *'Karax': Hierarch, the Tal'darim are unleashing their mothership's phase displacement beam against Glacius's orbital defenses. *'Alarak': I am First Ascendant Alarak, and I've been charged with destroying this facility. You seek the technology vault, but you are too late. It will be annihilated along with the rest of this pathetic world. Use your time to withdraw from this system... or remain here and watch your forces burn to ash. I care little which you choose. *'Karax': He is not entirely correct. If we begin now, our forces could outpace the displacement beam. *'Artanis': Then we are going in! *'Karax': The displacement beam is advancing. We must reach the vault before it is destroyed. *'Karax': I am detecting a Tal'darim force amassing outside of our nexus point. We must prepare for assault. Wait, these sentries were left behind. Let me active them... They are quite effective at restoring shields nearby warriors. *'Karax': And... there. Our gateways are now calibrated to warp them in as well. *'Artanis': The Tal'darim have blocked this route with a force field. We will have to find a way around it to destroy its power source. *'Karax': It appears the station's scientists were storing raw solarite here as well. If possible, we should obtain it. *'Karax': Excellent! Solarite gathered. *'Karax': Ah, we've discovered more sentries. I will activate them now. *'Karax': Our forces are near the displacement beam. We must remain alert and stay out of its range. *'Artanis': Alarak's warriors have established a large stronghold here... Templar, pull back. We do not have time to engage this base. *'Karax': I think our forces are looking for some excitement, Hierarch. *'Karax': Another solarite sample obtained. *'Karax': Bring nearby sentries online. *'Karax': Releasing sentries from stasis... *'Karax': Hierarch, I'm detecting movement from the Tal'darim fleet. Multiple transport signatures inbound on the facility. *'Artanis': Warp prisms... Clever. Alarak is activating the facility's old defenses--using them against us. *'Karax': We have acquired all of the raw solarite samples. They are still in superb condition. You should see them! *'Artanis': Our forces are in mortal danger! Get them away from the beam! *'Karax': Acquiring access... *'Artanis': Work quickly, Phase-smith. *'Alarak': Focus the disruptor on their location. Let them burn. *'Karax': I have its coordinates. Warping aboard the container now! *'Alarak': You are not as weak as you appear, Artanis. We shall meet again. *'Karax': The purifier weaponry is safely aboard the Spear of Adun. Wait, there is... a prototype warrior here as well. I will have to examine it more closely. After Mission Despite the efforts of Alarak and the Tal'darim, Artanis has retrieved a cache of experimental Purifier weaponry from a Khalai facility on Glacius. Karax is confident that this new technology will prove invaluable in the war against Amon. *'Artanis': You wished to see me, Phase-smith? *'Fenix': Artanis! It is good to see you, young Executor! *'Artanis': Fenix? How... how can this be? *'Karax': It was his cloned personality that was used for the Purifier prototype. Given your friendship with the source personality... I thought... Well... He believes he was brought from stasis and made a Dragoon. *'Artanis': Why are you here, Fenix? *'Talandar': I was given directive by Aldaris himself to come to Glacius and serve the Templar *'Karax': It is the last recollection from his memory web. The great templar were still encoded by order of Conclave. *'Artanis': Do you know about the experimentation done on Glacius? Why Aldaris give you this order? *'Talandar': I am warrior, old friend. You know this as well as any. It is not my place to question the order of a judicator. *'Karax': His construction is highly advanced. An adanium shell composed of trillic compression mesh. It appears he was to be the first in a revival of the ancient program. *'Talandar': Enough! I have fought far too long for the will of Conclave to be examined like a specimen! I am a templar. And I reunited with the dearest of friends... Is this not a glorious day? *'Artanis': You are right, of course... Karax, these tests are no longer needed. Fenix, welcome aboard the Spear of Adun. Conversation with Karax *'Karax': These new Purifier designs rival any technology our people have previously conceived. The replication data is the sort that allows accurate duplication of one's consciousness. Fenix's personality may be accurate. *'Artanis': How accurate? *'Karax': Within ninety-ninth percentile. *'Artanis': So there is a chance for discrepancy. *'Karax': Quite a minuscule one. *'Artanis': And in a lifetime, how many choices does that variation impact? Who would you be such a difference in the decisions you've made? Keep a watchful eye on Fenix, If he is help us, I want to know who he is. Conversation with Talandar *'Talandar': You and I stood shoulder to shoulder, blades thrumming in the heat of a battle countless times. And now you lead the protoss. I well with pride at the mere thought of it. Tassadar will be pride of this. *'Artanis': I was chose to represent the Hierarchy by the remaining judicators and the clans of the Nerazim. I am still honored by their choice. *'Talandar': Tassadar must be proud as well... *'Artanis': Tassadar is gone, Fenix. He fell, bravely sacrificing for his people. He saved us from annihilation. *'Talandar': What? It... It cannot be... and Aiur? Fallen to the zerg as well? *'Artanis': It has. *'Talandar': How long have I lingered in stasis? Becoming this... dragoon? *'Artanis': Do you know of the Purifier program, Fenix? *'Talandar': Of course. The greatest templar minds replicated. Dangerous machines that had to be shut down. *'Artanis': They were shut down, but we have ceased the research, and still have tried to find ways to replicate our greatest templar... to use that ancient technology. *'Talandar': Why do you tell me this? *'Artanis': I... I... We are facing a war like none we have seen before. We still need you in the days ahead. Maybe even Purifiers. *'Talandar': Then my blades are yours, old friend. Conversation with Vorazun *'Artanis': Seeing Fenix once more perplexes me. I feel sadness when I should feel joy. *'Vorazun': it is said warrior Fenix felled by the Queen of Blades... This approximation is not Fenix, but he is a reminder of the loss you suffered. *'Artanis': His voice, his thoughts, his very presence. He describes memories we shared with such vivid recollection. Every instinct I have tells me this is my friend, but all logic defies it. *'Vorazun': We of the Nerazim after ponder whether our people are the sum total of their experiences... or are more than them, a truth lingering inside us. In time, we shall see if this Fenix has his own truth or is little more than flawed forgery. Conversation with Rohana * Rohana: Not even Judicator Doraelus would have taken such risks! Or Judicator Saldrian... Hm, well... perhaps. But that is not the point. * Rohana: You dare too much, Artanis. Your youth makes you rash. * Rohana: Amon's forces are already spreading across the sector. I fear none will survive this onslaught without our aid. * Rohana: The Purifier technology cannot aid us, Hierarch. It is flawed to its core. Will you not heed the warnings of the past? * Rohana: Our traditions and laws are not meaningless. They have kept us alive. Assembly Panel with Rohana *'Rohana': We have acquired new robotic support technology to review. *'Rohana': Karax has utilized data from Glacius to bring the robotic sentinels online. Use them wisely, Hierarch. Travel Shakuras * Artanis: With the Purifier technology secured, our eyes can finally turn to our brothers, the dark templar. The Nerazim of Shakuras ritually sever their connection to the Khala. Because of this, they are now the last free protoss. I must reach them before Amon's armies. Korhal * Artanis: With the dark templar rescued and the Purifier technology salvaged, at last, I can fulfill Zeratul's final request. Though I have not seen Commander Raynor in many solar returns, I believe he will give the Keystone to us. Solar Core (If Korhal, Shakuras, and Glacius Have All Been Played) *'Karax': Hierarch, I see the master construction of the xel'naga now-their xel'naga now-their understanding that energy, essence, and information are all one. Each interchangeable. Each mutable. *'Artanis': Then you uncovered the information Zeratul foresaw within this Keystone? *'Karax': I have. From what I understand, it will lead us to Ulnar. *'Artanis': Ulnar? It is the place of myth. A realm whispered of in our legends. *'Karax': The homeworld of xel'naga... I believe the Keystone can project its location. *'Artanis': Show me, Karax. *'Karax': It cannot be... I... I must be in error. *'Artanis': The Altarian Rift! *'Karax': This is impossible. Nothing could survive within such unrelenting forces. It appears I have failed you, Hierarch. *'Artanis': I do not believe so, Karax. It said that the xel'naga came from a place where no life should be. This aligns with Zeratul's prophecies. We will go in. Make preparation at once. Traveling to Ulnar *'Artanis': Zeratul, many thought you mad, and yet, once more, you have truer than us all. The Keystone leads us into Altarian Rift... to the xel'naga home of Ulnar. It is my destiny to carry your mantle, old friend. I will wake the xel'naga, and honor your legacy! Traveling to Endion *'Artanis': I have made a decision many of you will not agree with. During my time with Fenix, I have seen that the Purifier program, under the right guidance, may be reborn. *'Rohana': History has shown that the Purifers cannot be controlled, Artanis. *'Talandar': They do not have to be. These personalities, like I, will have free will. *'Karax': We do not have enough Purifier matrices to create more like Fenix... *'Rohana': You cannot possibly be considering what I think you are? *'Artanis': The original Purifiers are housed in orbit above the forest world of Endion, sealed within their warship, Cybros. I have seen through Fenix that these warriors may be valuable to us. Perhaps the Conclave misunderstood them, treating them as simple robots and not proud templar. It tried to control them. *'Rohana': And they rebelled! Attacking their creators. *'Talandar': Would you not rebel against a slave master? *'Artanis': I have heard your counsel, and I have chosen to go to Endion. We leave at once! Arrival at Endion *'Karax': The purifier stasis grid is still instinct. We'll have to destabilize it from the generator below. I'm detecting massive zerg infestation on the surface. They can't be Kerrigan's. *'Artanis': Amon's brood... This will not be easy. Conversation with Karax *'Karax': The zerg pose quite a problem. Disrupting the stasis grid is never going to be easy... and it certainly will be less so with Amon's brood attacking us. *'Artanis': We will hold them off long enough for your work, Karax. *'Karax': The scientists sealed away Cybros with a device called the Megalith. It is the key to disabling the station's stasis lock. Once the grid is down, we have to act swiftly and bring Cybros online or flee orbit. The might of the brood below is too great. *'Artanis': Leave the defense to me. War Council * Vorazun: Rohana, is this all that remains of our standing forces? * Rohana: Yes, although some of our warriors are in stasis, and the Spear of Adun is fabricating new technology as soon as it is encountered. * Vorazun: I see. Even so, we must focus on expanding our available weaponry-however we can. Conversation with Vorazun * Vorazun: Hierarch, my scouts are tracking the movements of Golden Armada. *'Vorazun': Endion... It is hard to imagine what it must have looked like before the zerg invaded. *'Vorazun': We received a report from one of our colony worlds. Amon's forces are destroying their neighboring planets... They barely escaped in time. *'Vorazun': If they are anything like Fenix, the Purifiers have potential. Conversation with Talandar * Talandar: I know this will work, Hierarch. I know I can guide the Purifers through the darkness that lies ahead-help them accept what they are. I can convince them that they will not be treated as servants again. * Artanis: Then it appears as if you have found purpose, brother. * Talandar: Since awakening, I have been confused, directionless... uncertain of what I am, how I came to be. Now things are clear once more. Fate has laid out a purpose only I can accomplish. It is exhilarating. * Artanis: Yes, you embark upon a task that even Fenix could not achieve. * Talandar: Yet he would attempt it if he could. I have learned much from Fenix's memories, and through them, I have come to know myself. I am Fenix, but not. I am my own entity, and I take pride in this. Conversation with Rohana *'Rohana': What you plan to do is awaken monsters, Artanis. They slaughtered every templar on the base of Lantinum. *'Artanis': They rose against their masters. Our people never treated them as templar. *'Rohana': Because they are robots...created to do the bidding of the Conclave. *'Artanis': Is this what you think of Fenix? A robot whose only purpose is to do your bidding? *'Rohana': He is certainly defies expectations. He is...more. *'Artanis': Perhaps the original Purifier robots will be too. If nothing else, think of their benefit to the war effort. *'Rohana': That is, if they choose to join us. *'Artanis': I believe in Fenix. I am willing to take the risk. Conversation with Alarak *'Alarak': Why do we linger here? *'Alarak': Ugh, your ship is too bright. It pains my eyes. *'Alarak': The efficiency of the Firstborn leaves much to be desired. Unsealing the Past Before Mission *'Talandar': The shield emitters on Endion must be disabled if we are to reactivate Cybros. The time to begin is now, Hierarch. The Mission *'Talandar': Cybros, the vault of the Purifiers. It is fortunate that Amon's brood has been unable to penetrate its stasis grid. *'Karax': I now have access to Endion's records... Hm, the stasis grid is sealed by complicated locking mechanisms. They can only be destabilized by a certain device-the Megalith. I'll begin recovering it now, so it may work on the locks. *'Talandar': It will need protection. These forests already crawl with zerg abominations. *'Artanis': Then we shall clear them out. *'Karax': If I may, Hierarch. This facility once developed powerful weapons for the empire. *'Talandar': Ah, I have heard tale of the mighty colossi-scaling cliffs, besieging enemies from afar. Let us see how they fare against the zerg! *'Karax': The zerg are coming from that cave. If we fire on the rock formation, it will seal the opening! *'Artanis': Well done. The area is secure. Warp coordinates for our nexus point locked. Karax activate the Megalith. *'Karax': Authorization is progress. The Megalith should be ready shortly, Hierarch. We will monitor its status and alert you when its online. *'Karax': The Megalith's systems will take a few minutes to activate. It will be ready to move out soon. In the meantime, I've upgraded our robotics facilities to construct colossi. You can warp them in whenever you wish, Hierarch. *'Karax': The Megalith should be finishing up shortly. We should ensure that we have enough forces to defend it. *'Talandar': The Megalith is online. We must ensure it reaches the stasis locks safely. *'Karax': The Megalith has reached the first stasis lock. It will be safe below the surface as it does its work. *'Karax': The Megalith is almost done with this lock. I would advise you to make preparations for its next move. *'Karax': Sensors show the first stasis lock has been disabled. The Megalith is relocating to the next one. *'Karax': Interesting... I believe this facility used power cores of incredible size to provide energy for experiments. They should be hidden somewhere within these hills. If our warriors can destroy them, we can claim the solarite components within. *'Karax': The first power core has been secured. Warping it aboard now. *'Talandar': The Megalith has arrived safety at the second stasis lock. It shall be bought down shortly. *'Karax': The Megalith's work is nearly complete. It will move again soon. *'Karax': Stasis lock disabled and the grid is now at sixty percent. The Megalith is en route to the third lock now. *'Artanis': The canyon grows narrow ahead--Crawlers! They're rooting on the ridge! Brace for incoming fire. *'Talandar': Zerg abomination, you face the wrath of Fenix! *'Talandar': Well done, warriors. The Megalith is disabling the third lock. *'Karax': Both power cores have been obtained. I'll begin working on them immediately. *'Karax': I am detecting a large number of zerg bioforms in the cave network ahead. *'Talandar': We can use the terrain to our advantage. Topple the rock formations near the entrance, and seal the zerg within the caves. *'Karax': A significant number of zerg have been detected in the caves ahead. Exercise caution. *Karax: This lock is almost destabilized. The Megalith will relocate shortly. *'Karax': The third lock has been disabled, and the Megalith is on the move. My readouts show Cybros beginning to awaken from stasis! Only two remain, Hierarch! *'Karax': Phase-link authorized. The Megalith is now disabling the fourth lock. *'Karax': Lock destabilization is nearly finished. The Megalith will disembark soon. *'Artanis': There is an entire zerg hive cluster between the Megalith and the last stasis lock. Our only option is to fight through it. *'Artanis': Seismic disturbance detected. Nydus worms are inbound on your location! *'Karax': The lock is down, and the Megalith is travelling. Stasis grid at twenty percent. Wait, I'm detecting activity in the zerg hive cluster nearby... They're reinforcing the last lock! *'Karax': The final lock is destabilizing, and the grid is down... We've done it! Cybros is free from stasis. *'Artanis': Recall our forces from Endion's surface. We take this battle to Cybros! After Mission Artanis's forces have cleared a path through the zerg infestation on Endion and released Cybros from its centuries in stasis. Now the ancient Purifiers aboard the warship can be reawakened. Despite their hostility toward the Firstborn, Artanis is confident he can secure their support in the war against Amon. Conversation with Karax *'Artanis': Your plan worked, Karax, the stasis grid is down. We must act now! *'Karax:' If we can bring Cybros online, the battlestation should begin to defend itself. *'Artanis': And the Purifiers? *'Karax': They have lain dormant for millennia. They may still harbor anger towards us. If they turn on us, we will have to fight. *'Artanis': We failed them before, not understanding what it was we had birthed. These personalities may be replications, but they are alive. *'Karax:' After spending so much time with Fenix, I share your belief. War Council * Vorazun: Preserver, I do not appreciate you staring at me. * Rohana: I have been reliving memories... Your people, the Nerazim, were branded heretics. Yet my eyes do not see the evil the Conclave feared. * Vorazun: Our people were separated by ignorance as much as malice. To live together, we must see each other as we truly are-as protoss. Conversation with Vorazun *'Vorazun': Hierarch, my scouts are tracking the movements of Golden Armada. *'Vorazun': Why was Endion chose as the world Cybros was to orbit? *'Artanis': For thousands of years, it has been a research retreat. Here, protoss scholars secluded themselves from political affairs... to focus on a task of devising technology that would benefit the empire. The psi-matrix was first conceived here. When it was decided that the Purifiers would be shut down, they became a symbol of achievement, but also, the dangers of it. *'Vorazun': So they were brought to a research colony? *'Artanis': What better place than where our greatest scientists resided, constantly improving Cybros's stasis field. *'Vorazun': And how many resided on the world below? *'Artanis': Eight hundred thousand Khalai. A contingent of templar. *'Vorazun': I only hope their death were swift. Conversation with Rohana * Rohana: They cannot all be like Fenix, Hierarch. * Rohana: If you would listen to me just once... * Rohana: The Purifiers are dangerous. Perhaps you must learn this firsthand. Conversation with Talandar * Talandar: Cybros will not be able to resist the zerg for long. We should move quickly if we hope to save the Purifiers. * Artanis: I require your honest council, Fenix. Do you believe the Purifiers will join us? * Talandar: I do not know... They may harbor rage, resentment for the actions of our forebearers. * Artanis: The Daelaam is not the Conclave. We are united in purpose, like never before. * Talandar: And that is why the Purifiers must be allowed to choose their fate for themselves. Without freedom, a people can be controlled, but never united. * Artanis: This is true... and yet, the Firstborn have ill need of another enemy. * Talandar: And I believe in you to not create one. Your actions determine the future for both the Templar and the Purifiers. But now is the time to act, Hierarch. * Artanis: You are right, the way forward may be difficult, but it is necessary. Thank you, my friend. Conversation with Alarak * Alarak: It's truly astounding how many different ways you find to waste our time. *'Alarak': I assume your plan is to bind these robotic warriors at your will? *'Artanis': They will be allowed to their freedom, much like Fenix. Making slaves of them is what led their revolt before. *'Alarak': This foolish idealism taxes my patience... *'Artanis': Idealism? They are replications of our greatest champions. (If the Slayn missions have been played) * Artanis: Was it so different when we gave your people freedom by breaking them away from Ma'lash's grip? * Alarak: Only to deliver them to mine. I could not allow my people to be guided by Amon's lies any further, but make no mistake... They are not "free." (If the Slayn missions have not been played) *'Artanis': We seek to free your people from Ma'lash. And yet you desire to enslave mine? *'Alarak': I care not for freedom, it softens a people. I will dethrone Ma'lash and save my kind from oblivion, but they will not be "free." They will serve me. (Either way) *'Alarak': Freedom is a delusion granted to the weak by the strong. *'Artanis': You speak as Amon does. For the sake of your life, that will change. *'Alarak': Instill the Fenix-machine as the new executor of the Purifiers, and use them as the tools of destruction they were built to be. Purification Before Mission *'Talandar': With the stasis grid down, the zerg have begun infesting the surface of Cybros. We do not have long if we wish to save the Purifiers. Your templar are ready, Hierarch. Give the word, and it shall be reclaimed. The Mission *'Talandar': These zerg are truly as tenacious as the archives claim. Their infestation already spread across the surface. *'Artanis': And Amon's hybrid have begun fortifying the hives. We must hope for the aid of the Purifiers to win this battle. *'Karax': Indeed, according to the station's schematics, Cybros's power architecture is divided into four distinct quadrants. Each is sealed by three null circuits. Destroying all of it circuits in a quadrant should restore its power, activating at least some of the Purifiers. *'Talandar': We will need to keep a watchful eye upon the Core Matrix. If the zerg destroy it, Cybros falls as well. *'Karax': We should try to locate the null circuits as soon as it is safe to do so, Hierarch. *'Talandar': Artanis, there are unpowered cannons placed near the Core matrix. With enough fortification, this would be a defensible position. *'Karax': There, a null circuit! Destroy it, and power should begin to flow again. *'Artanis': A zerg force is preparing to move on the Core Matrix! Warriors, defend the core! *'Karax': We should head out and destroy the null circuits. The Purifiers will attack the zerg, and slow their attacks upon the core. *'Talandar': I am detecting a Purifier awakening on its own... Wait... there is something amiss. The AI has gone rogue. *'Karax': Its solarite memory lattice has grown irreversibly unstable. We should disable it. At least we can put its solarite to use. *'Talandar': The zerg broods are reacting to our battle plan. They have begun guarding the null circuits. *'Karax': I would advise against attacking this hive cluster with our forces, Hierarch. This is the Purifier's purpose after all. *'Talandar': The zerg are attacking from the northeast. They're trying to break through our nexus point! *'Warden': Firstborn... I remember... betrayal... death. Unacceptable. :The Warden is destroyed. *'Talandar': A shame. Karax, do what you must. *'Karax': Understood, Fenix. I will see the solarite is recovered properly. *'Artanis': The core matrix is under attack! It must not fall! *'Karax': Energy flow increasing exponentially. It's working... the Purifier are activating! *'Clolarion': I am Executor Clolarion. I address the leader of the Firstborn. *'Artanis': Executor Clolarion, your deeds are taught to all Templar even to this day... *'Clolarion': Cease your adulation. Why do you seek the Purifiers? *'Artanis': Brothers, you were created to protect the empire, yet we did not treat you as you deserved, as true Templar. I implore you to forgive our ancestors' mistakes, to take up your ancient charge once more, and join us as equals. *'Clolarion': We shall see if you speak truth. You will aid us in purifying this alien threat. Only then shall we discuss this further. Sentinels, advance upon the aliens' stronghold. Purify the invaders. *'Talandar': The zerg are attacking from the northeast. They're trying to break through our nexus point! *'Talandar': Hierarch, the hybrid are moving to strike the Core Matrix. We must tighten its defenses. *'Karax': The zerg hive here is heavily defended. We should reactivate the Purifiers before we engage. *'Karax': Null circuits destroyed. Station at half power. *'Karax': We should attack this null circuit. Destroying it will help us awaken the Purifiers. *'Clolarion': Purifiers, our home is under assault by alien forces. Move out and eliminate them. *'Karax': The third quadrant is coming online now. Cybros is at seventy-five percent power. *'Clolarion': Brothers, our time has come. Eliminate the alien bioforms with extreme prejudice. *'Karax': The last grouping of null circuits is located here. *'Talandar': Hierarch, the hybrid are moving to strike the Core Matrix. We must tighten its defenses. *'Karax': Take caution, Hierarch! The zerg presence is overwhelming in that region. We should destroy the null circuit. Destroying it will help us to awakening the Purifiers. *'Karax': That's it! Seals are fully unlocked. Cybros is awakening! *'Artanis': The zerg bases have been destroyed. We can disable the null circuits freely now. *'Karax': Hierarch, Cybros has reached full power, and the Purifiers are cleansing the station of the zerg. *'Talandar': Fight on, brothers! Slaughter them to the last. *'Karax': Wait, I've been disconnected from Cybros's systems. The core is activating! It's going to fire! *'Artanis': Clolarion, What are you--- *'Clolarion': Commencing purification. *'Karax': Zerg biosigns disappearing. The surface of Endion has been cleansed of life. *'Artanis': It is over. After Mission The Purifiers are awake once again. Under the command of Executor Clolarion, they have cleansed Cybros of the zerg and reclaimed it as their home. They could prove to be powerful allies... but first, Artanis must make amends for the past and convince them to set aside their age-old enmity toward their protoss creators. *'Artanis': Fenix, contact the Purifiers. I would speak to them. *'Artanis': Executor Clolarion. You have been awoken during Firstborn's darkest hour. You have shown us that the Purifiers are a mighty force that could turn the tide of this war. I ask you now to honor your sacred charge as templar, and fight beside your brethren as you did before! *'Clolarion': You are no different than the Conclave. Once again you try to control us. *'Artanis': No, I wish to make an amends for our past failures... I have fought battles alongside one of you-Fenix-the one you are linked with. The Conclave feared your kind, but they are no more. I know you are true templar. I have seen it. I ask that we stand as one, or none of us shall stand at all. *'Clolarion': I will counsel with the others. *'Talandar': They are deliberating. *'Clolarion': If we are to follow, we would ask the entity Fenix to speak for us. There is much about this time we do not yet understand. But as long as you hold to your word, Hierarch, the Purifiers shall join the Firstborn. Conversation with Karax *'Karax': I have been analyzing the Purifier bodies in masse. Their systems functions more effectively when in proximity to each other. Outlying protocols can be off loaded to unoccupied cores. *'Artanis': What does any of that mean, Karax? *'Karax': Their data web was designed to replicate the sense of the Khala. They are connected to each other. *'Artanis': Interesting. *'Karax': Yes, however, it is a synthetic representation. There is no emotional wave. *'Artanis': The engineers who built them could not imagine how they could ever be seen as protoss without the light of the Khala... If only our ancestors could see us now. Conversation with Alarak (If the Slayn Missions Have Been Played) * Alarak: Are we finished wasting time? Or are there more pointless errands to attend to before we strike at Amon? (If the Slayn Missions Have Not Been Played) *'Alarak': This errand of yours has been a waste of our time. We should leave for Slayn. (Either way) *'Artanis': The Purifiers will be a useful additional to our forces. I would hardly call this an errand. *'Alarak': Yes. But as we already discussed, you chose to give them freedom, hoping that they will do as you command. *'Artanis': Do not presume to lecture me about my decisions, Tal'darim. *'Alarak': But I so enjoy our exchanges. Conversation with Talandar *'Artanis': We have achieved an incredible feat, friend Fenix. *'Talandar': Fenix... I have been thinking more upon that name. It is the moniker of another. I do not believe I should use it any longer. I am not he. *'Artanis': Fenix was a bravest warrior I have ever known. He faced terrible odds and emerged victorious, slayed enemies the likes of which most cannot even comprehend. And yet, you have proven to be of equal bravery. He would honored that a warrior such as you bore his name. And so am I. *'Talandar': Your words honor me, Hierarch. But one day, I must find my own path and my own name. Conversation with Vorazun *'Vorazun': I think we are all pleased by your success with the Purifiers. Well, except the preserver over there. *'Vorazun': You are bold, Artanis... sometimes a little too reckless. But it has worked in your favor. Travel Slayn *'Artanis': It brings me great joy that the Purifiers have chosen to join the Daelaam, but there is still the matter of the Tal'darim. Siding with Alarak is an indeed a risk. Tassadar, old friend, what would you do? Zeratul, would you have me take such a chance? The answer matter little. If this alliance can weaken Amon's armies, then it is a chance that must be taken. Revanscar *'Artanis': It brings me great joy that the Purifiers have chosen to join the Daelaam, but Amon's armies are still a threat. Moebius Corps is overseeing Amon's hybrid production lab. I will not let this continue. We will go to Revanscar and destroy the station before Amon can create more of these abominations. Aiur *'Artanis': So many lost. So much destruction. But there is a glimmer of hope. We will destroy Amon's host body, and cast him from the Khala. The Templar shall make our final stand. For Aiur. References ko:공허의 유산 대화집/정화자 임무 Category:Quotations